If Time Ran Different
by Krazy97
Summary: Violet Potter didn't expect Death to visit her in her loan Azkaban cell, and she most definitely didn't want to go on his adventure. But to protect her friends from Death, she will do as he ask and aid the so called Boy-Who-Lived in his fight against a dark lord. Only Violet had no idea to what she agreed to in going to this world, a place where time ran different. FemHarry R&R Plz
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not have the name of JK Rowling, and therefor don't own _Harry Potter;_ though my actual name and penname on fanfiction both start with the letter K, but that's as close as I can get; so I'm just going to play around with JK Rowling's universe while I try to figure out a way to get ownership from Rowling.

READ AND REVIEW

A.N. I'm taking a break from my other story **Heiress Death,** well maybe not a break, I'll still try to update it monthly, in the meantime I'll put a little focus into this one, anyways, I decided I just like writing femharry so if you don't like it don't read, because that'll probably be the majority of my fics. Anyways, I hope you like this fic; I don't know if it's been done before or not, but if there is something similar, I promise I'll do my best to make it as original as possible.

* * *

Prologue

I sit quietly on the floor of my loan, dark, cemented cell of Azkaban. Three weeks, they only waited three weeks to claim that I was going dark. It took them three weeks to put me on try and find me guilty of practicing dark magic and being on the path of being a dark lady. _I should never have cast that stupid unforgivable...actually no, I don't regret that, Mrs. Weasley and her family, I'd cast a thousand unforgivable curses for them. Just not the killing curse, I will **never** cast the killing curse._

My shoulders tense as the room seems to darker than usual always getting colder along with it, _that is not normal._ The cell door squeaks as it's slowly pulled open, looking up I see a figure standing there, a skeletal figure with a scythe and a black cloak, the grim reaper, Death.

"You did well child, but now you must face your next challenge. Here you have defeated Voldemort and his followers, you have mastered the Hallows and have become my master and you have made many a friend in the process. However now it is time for your next adventure, after all Azkaban is no place for the Light's heroine."

"I'm not interested, I did everything for them, I lost so many people that I cared about, risked my life, and how do they repay me, they lock me in fucking Azkaban that's how! Do you know how many people from the order were even at my trial to support and defend me?! The Weasley family I can forgive, if only because they had just lost Fred but the rest of the order? Kingsley, Ron and Hermione, they were the only ones there to support me, they kept me from getting the kiss but that's all they managed, and Kingsley is in the running to be minister of magic!"

"I am aware." As he says this Death leans his scythe against the wall of my cell and flops down on my lumpy prison cot his arms resting behind his head as he lies there staring at the ceiling I would assume...he's definitely not what I would have expected from Death...at least personality wise, look wise...definitely the usual...it's a little disappointing actually.

"Then you should understand why I'm staying right here thank you." My words only earn me a melodic laugh that for whatever reason perhaps because it belongs to Death, causes a shiver to run up my spine and my stomach to twist.

"You will go, whether you like it or not, where I shall be sending you, you shall not be the Girl-Who-Lived, neither is your friend Neville the Boy-Who-Lived if that is what you are thinking."

"Well that sounds fan-fecking-tastic but if you don't mind, I would actually like to spend more time here in my cell getting angry, at least here nobody can judge me. And without the dementors it's really not all that bad."

"This is not optional, you're going and there Voldemort does not exist, instead Grindelwald stills reigns."

"Well the only place where Grindelwald is the terrifying Dark Lord, is the past, so that means Tom Riddle, so all the more reason for me not to go."

"Not quite, it's an alternative universe you might say, it is how things would be had time ran differently. There you will find a Boy-Who-Lived, it is your job to aid him in his fight."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I will be disappointed, and you will not like the consequences that which you shall have to face."

"Yeah, I'm not going."

"Let me give you a little bit of a hint as to what consequences you will face should you choose not to go, should I take Miss Granger or the youngest Mr. Weasley first, perhaps even young Mr. Malfoy just a few cells down; your choice."

"Fine I'll do it, but just...please leave my friends and Malfoy out of this...Malfoy didn't deserve Azkaban either, as much as I would have never have believed it last year. It's not like my lovely prison cell will miss me, and seeing as only a few people cared enough to defend me, or have bothered to visit, well I doubt I'll be missed."

"Excellent, now sleep, while I prepare things for your arrival." Before I can even begin to wonder what he means my head begins to feel foggy as everything suddenly begins to go dark, I feel a cold clammy hand guide me to my cot as I'm met by darkness, I can't help but think... _what did Death just do?_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: See Prologue

READ AND REVIEW

A.N. So this chapter isn't entirely what I had in mind for it originally, but I like it enough and I promise it will get better; this chapter is told from 3 POV's

Warning: Characters may be a bit OOC

 _Thought_

 _"Parseltongue"_

"conversation"

* * *

Chapter 1

Violet's pov

I open my eyes to see the ever familiar ceiling of the Hogwarts hospital wing. Well that's fantastic, thanks Death ever so much for sending me here. Well at least I know where I am and if I remember correctly, here I'm not the Girl-who-lived. Before I can get up my vision begins to blur and I'm met by darkness. When I next wake I can't bring my eyes to open but hear the sound of whispers.

"Looks like she's a fan of yours."

"A fan, guys drawing the scar on would be creepy but carving into her skin like that can't be anything short of obsessive and dangerous, it's bad for you and her for obsession to span this far." That voice sounds vaguely familiar, _where have I heard it before?_

"Or maybe she's a part of some rebel group and they mark their members to show support of our Chosen One through carving his scar onto themselves."

"That's still creepy."

"Perhaps but think about it this way my no matter the case we know she doesn't support Grindelwald."

"And what are you three doing here?" Now I know that voice anywhere no matter how groggy my brain is!

"Sorry professor Snape, our curiosity got the better of us, we made Tom bring us to see her." Please tell me that whoever this Tom is, that it is not Tom Riddle.

"I expected better from my Slytherins. "

"Yes professor, sorry, when do you think she'll wake up, it's creepy isn't it that she would scar herself like that."

"There are many people in the world that do things without explanation; your best bet would be that she is insane."

"You know maybe this is Aphrodite's way of making sure we're perfectly clear with the fact that she sent this girl for the boy-who-gets-too-much-as-is."

"I told you I didn't pray to any gods or goddesses for a girl to materialize in my lap Serpens, honestly what's wrong with you?"

"Come along boys, you've no business being in here, and I am confident Dumbledore will be lurking around in here all too soon."

"Yes sir."

"Potter, what are you two doing in here?!"

"Sorry uncle Sev, we were just curious, and Rosie wanted to come see her."

"Me, coming to the infirmary was your idea Hadrian!"

"Out all of you, or I will take points." The sound of feet running from the infirmary is all that I hear before I'm again greeted by darkness.

When I wake next it's the middle of the night, much like in my second year, Madam Pomfrey is speaking with Dumbledore. Quietly I pretend to sleep.

"Have there been any signs of the girl waking?"

"She's no closer to being awake now than when she first arrived in the arms of Mr. Riddle, I'm sorry Albus but other than the nutrition potions I can't so much as cast a diagnostic charm to ensure she's not injured."

"Have you tried a physical inspection?"

"I can't touch her unless to give her the potions, whatever magic is at work on her it is old and like nothing I have ever seen before."

"Her magic is guarding her, and taking that job to an extreme then…I suspect that she may belong to him."

"Albus she is just a child!"

"All the more reason I'm afraid for him to use her, she is young and he would use that to his advantage to get her to gain our trust."

"Her magic flares."

"Flares?"

"Yes, I didn't notice at first but it reacts differently with various people, but again also only certain people. When Ron Weasley came in with a broken nose was the first time I noticed it. A soft glow immediately surrounded him and his nose was fixed good as new. It acts positive around some people, and negative around others."

"In what ways?"

"When Pansy Parkinson came in her magic seemed to lash out, like it was trying to protect the girl. The magic acts differently for everyone but it is odd, it seems to react the most positively towards Draco Malfoy, Severus, and none other than Tom Riddle."

"Is it the same positivity?"

"I'm not quite certain yet, nor do I have any idea what it means, do you have any idea?"

"I believe that there is indeed strange old magic about that girl, and this magic is most likely dark in nature." Everything goes dark and silent as I'm again met by oblivion.

Riddle pov

 _I absolutely hate quidditch tryouts, they are complete waste of time and I can't believe I let them talk me into joining the team second year, and I can't believe Snape made Serpens captain, or that I let him talk me into trying out for another season. I'm not all that good at quidditch anyways._

"Honestly you should just give Tom and Draco their positions on the team and forget everyone else."

"Sorry Daphne, but this isn't about friendship, this is about me having the absolute best starting team, and the best reserve team, that means my team needs 2 keepers, 6 chasers, 4 beaters, and 2 seekers."

"Well we know Draco will probably be at least one of those seekers, Tom obviously will keep on as a chaser and well I'm obviously still keeper."

"Greengrass get on those bleachers or grab a broom in the next two minutes, your choice."

"Yeah, I'll stick to watching, less dangerous for everyone that way."

"Alright you sorry lot of land lovers, today is the first of three days of tryouts, today we eliminate anyone who falls off of their broom at any point in time, as well as we're going through the beaters. Your job for this try out will be to hit the bludgers around without hitting anyone on a broom. Should you shatter a broom and cause the rider to fall off they advance on to tomorrow's tryouts and you go wait in the stands."

"Whatever, try not to show off too much boys." I roll my eyes as I lift off from the ground on my broom, Serpens and Draco immediately follow suit.

"Alright everyone, up to the air, beaters if you would, begin." At Serpens words three bludgers are released for the beaters. I roll my eyes as one of the bludgers is hit towards me, I go up to avoid being hit. Only I didn't account for another bludger hitting the back of my broom the force knocking me off.

The air rushes past my ears I fall to the ground, before slowing myself down with an Arresto Momentum. However I still hit the ground with a thud, and the sound of the crack. Carefully moving to stand up I wince at the searing pain in my wrist…that's not good.

I look around to see Serpens and Draco coming towards me quickly, I roll my eyes as Serpens blows his whistle causing everyone to land their brooms. "Whoever hit that bloody bludger is done, and don't come back. You could have killed my best chaser; he could be out for the entire season! Tom are you okay, I can't believe you fell of your broom, I mean you're Tom Riddle you never fall of the broom, you're not hurt are you?!"

"My wrist hurts a bit, but I think it's just a sprain."

"Mr. Black, do continue the tryouts while I escort Mr. Riddle to the infirmary."

"Professor I'm fine, honestly, it can't be anything more than a minor sprain, easily fixed."

"That remains to be seen."

"Tom just go, you know if he's escorting you to the infirmary it's not a mere sprain." Rolling my eyes I follow Professor Snape to the infirmary, he clears his throat once we're inside drawing Madam Pomfrey's attention away from the unconscious girl I had brought in a few days prior.

"Mr. Riddle seems to have fallen off of his broom during the quidditch tryouts, couple of bludgers destroyed his broom."

"I've only sprained my wrist Madam Pomfrey, it's nothing to be worried over." Madam Pomfrey gives me a stern look, and indicates for me to sit on a bed, sighing I do as indicated and hand her my wrist to look at. As she takes it in her hand and inspects it she begins to tsk.

"A sprain he says, Mr. Riddle I'm afraid you've completely shattered your wrist, we'll have to vanish the bones and regrow them overnight."

"I absolutely hate quidditch."

"It is curious then isn't, that you have played since second year?"

"Entirely against my will professor Dumbledore, Serpens is a lunatic when it comes to the game, it was that or listen to him…I flipped a coin."

"Of course, it is a good way to make the minor decisions." Silently I make my way towards the bed with the girl resting on it, as though she were merely asleep.

"Do you think she'll wake soon professor?"

"Only time will tell Tom my boy, curious isn't it how she appeared out of nowhere and of all places it was to you she appeared. If only we could find a way into her bag, perhaps then we could learn a bit more about her; but so far not even the finest curse breakers at Gringotts can get in."

"Makes one wonder...just what she is hiding."

"Oh don't be so suspicious Sev, I swear every time something goes wrong in your day you think Hadrian and Rosie are behind it." As Professor Snape turns his attention to Professor Potter I move closer to the strange girl I brought into the infirmary just six days ago.

 _To say that had been an interesting day would be an understatement, it is odd that this girl with a scar to match my own appeared out of nowhere and quite literally in my lap while I was trying to read under the tree by the lake shore, trying being the operative word given that my fan club was also present, at a distance thanks to Serpens and Draco but still present._

 _What happens after I take her to the hospital wing of course? Only a million questions from everyone, particularly the professors and Serpens begging to know which god or goddess I had pleaded with to get in his words, "a super hot chick to literally materialize in your lap?" Draco flat out told him that I had no need to bother with something like that, but one never can disuade Serpens once he's set his mind to something._

"Do you deny your children take after James and the marauders in that aspect." I find myself drifting back into the conversation at hand, to find that I hadn't missed much if any of it.

"You're still their uncle Severus, no matter who they take after."

"All the more reason to...suspect. Riddle what are you doing?" I glance back at Professor Snape and Professor Potter and Dumbledore and smile sheepishly, I normally don't act so careless but something about this girl has me curious. And she looks to be having a nightmare, if her distorted facial expressions and tossing is any indication.

"A nightmare I think, that means she'll be awake soon right?"

"Usually yes."

"VOLDEMORT!" And it's at that shouted breathy word, that the girl shoots up in the bed reaching for a wand not there, her eyes glance around the room landing on all of us. As her eyes widen she begins to hyperventilate, _I guess seeing strange people after waking in a strange place would be overwhelming._

As professor Potter offers a bag for hyperventilating Draco Malfoy burst into the room followed by Serpens Black. At the sight of Draco, she seems to immediately relax but looking at Serpens draws the first look of confusion from her.

"It's okay honey, just take deep breaths and relax, you're safe here, you're at Hogwarts, I'm Professor Lily Potter, I teach muggle studies. And this is Serpens Black, my godson who should know better than to barge in here and his friends-," She cuts Professor Potter off here.

"Draconis Malfoy, I know, and he is Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey and…" Her voice trails off as she looks at me, her face hardens and her eyes narrow, she straightens her posture as she looks at me with an emotionless narrowed look…that's odd.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, son of muggle Tom Riddle, and Merope Gaunt, grandson of Marvolo Gaunt, descendent of Cadmus Peverrel, and heir of Salazar Slytherin."

"I told you she was a rebel."

"Rebel, what are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play dumb, I mean you clearly are a member of some kind of rebel group that supports our beloved boy-who-lived."

"Serpens Black was it," at his nod of confirmation she frowns in contemplation before nodding as though in satisfaction. "Well Serpens I am not a member of a rebel group, I don't have any interest in fighting…who are you fighting?"

Is she serious, but one look at her face that's still glaring daggers at me says that she is very serious, but how could she not know of Grindelwald?

"Our emperor Lord Grindelwald of course, are you daft or is there no brains in that head of yours."

"It wouldn't be the first time a snarky potions professor told me that I am brainless, actually it would be at least the 4,235th time Professor Snape sir, another favorite would be arrogant, fool the list actually goes on awhile. But no I did not know Grindelwald was still around."

"Doesn't know about Grindelwald, came out of nowhere, well since my rebel theory is shot that leaves only one explanation. So Tom was it Aphrodite you prayed to, I mean seriously, I need to know who I need to pray to. I mean while you and I are both good looking and don't need the help of Aphrodite or whoever, I can't deny that your praying clearly worked. This is the girl-who-is-way-too-hot-to-not-be-a-gift-from-Aphrodite."

"Mr. Black, please do try to restrain yourself."

"Ignore Serpens, he has this tendency to flirt with anything that has a pulse, actually more like anything considered living, including plants and trees."

"Hey don't scare the gift from Aphrodite away Draco."

"Even if you're crazy irrational theory were right, which it's not, she'd be a gift for Tom and not you as he is the one that did the nonexistent praying and who's lap she literally materialized in."

"Someone please tell me I'm dreaming, like this is just some crazy nightmare and I'm just exhausted from fighting Voldemort."

"Sorry beautiful but you're most certainly awake and HOT, but better question who or what is Voldemort?" This girl looks at Serpens with wide and surprised eyes, and then she just shakes her head as her shoulders begin to shake with laughter; what's so funny?

"Sorry, it's just that, usually people respond with don't say that name, it's actually kind of weird not to see people freak out upon hearing Voldemort. Madam Pomfrey, could I please get up, I swear I'll be careful."

"Not quite yet dearie, however I do believe it's time for the rest of you to leave, there is no need to crowd the poor girl, waking up in a strange place, surrounded by strange people."

"I should like to ask her a few questions."

"Albus, not right now; you can wait until she's been discharged or you'll be taking a trip to St. Mungo's yourself." I've never once heard Madam Pomfrey actually make a threat of that magnitude towards anyone before.

"Hold on, Tom should get to stay, she is his gift, and as his best friends Draco and I clearly must remain with him."

"Serpens if you do not get out of here, I will call your mother." Serpens' face pales considerably as he high-tails it out of the room. Professor Potter just laughs a smile on her face, "works every time. Come along boys, let's leave Madam Pomfrey to work and our new guest to rest."

"If I recall correctly, do you not have quidditch tryouts you are supposed to be overseeing, Professor Snape?"

"Well I had left the captain in charge just like Minerva does, but now I find myself wondering why it was my captain was just in here. I shall have to go down to the pitch to make sure they are not in any trouble."

"Excellent, now I believe that Miss?"

"Evanston, Violet Evanston."

"Splendid, I believe Miss Evanston should join the students of Hogwarts so if you would Professor McGonagall if you would please collect the sorting hat, I'd like to have a little chat with our new guest."

Violet Pov

As soon as the infirmary is clear of anyone besides myself, Dumbledore, Pomfrey and Riddle, Dumbledore cast a silencing charm around us, while Madam Pomfrey sets to work on healing Riddle's apparently injured wrist _. I hope he has to regrow his bones…it would serve him right._

"Now Miss Evanston, if you would please answer my questions honestly and to the best of your ability then we shall get done here all the more quickly and be on our way."

"I will answer what I can."

"That is all that I ask." No it's not, but I'm not stupid, I suppose now would be as good of a time as any to practice my occlumency skills against someone who doesn't have a direct link to my mind, and isn't trying to attack my brain. "Now where are you from Miss Evanston?"

"London originally but I attended school at Beaubaxtons, my parents both were murdered when I was a baby, so I really never knew them, I was mostly raised by my muggle aunt and uncle at least up until I started my schooling in France. After that, I lived mostly there, my birthday is the 31st of July and I am seventeen years old, and in my seventh year of schooling. I was taking NEWT level Potions, Transfigurations, Charms, Defense, and Herbology."

I feel just the slightest nudge at my occlumency walls before I see false memories coming to the front of my mind, that's not normal.

 _'Don't forget Runes and arithmancy, sorry kid but I figured it would be beneficial, I even made all the proper adjustments to your transcript and everything, and I've already transferred all the knowledge to you. And for now I'll cover your occlumency, and you can get lessons on the subject later."_

"Just the five classes?"

"As well as ancient runes and arithmancy, that is, if there would be room to fit them within my time table, I don't exactly know how classes are set up here, but I want those five most definitely. I would like to be an auror after I'm done with my schooling."

"Not many wish to be in law enforcement for Grindelwald."

"Well it's that or healing, I'm not sure which education I'll need more, I find that with me it can roll either way."

"I see, and how exactly was it that you came to be at Hogwarts?"

 _'Tell him that you were with your friend Thanatos, he was discussing sending you away for safety reasons. You didn't understand, but all of a sudden you felt faint and next thing you know…well you get it."_

"I'm not sure how I got here, the last thing I remember before waking up here was being back in my room in France with my friend Thanatos, he said it was getting to dangerous and he wanted me to be sent away, I didn't want to go. I said I would rather be left alone in a prison cell than leave, and then I felt faint, my vision blurred and everything went dark, and I woke up here."

"And do you work for this Thanatos?"

"Not that I know of no."

"Not that you know of?"

"Well he's a pretty manipulative guy you see, but honestly I would rather say he works for me, but the truth of the matter is I don't think either of us works for the other. It's more of a he keeps me alive and I keep him entertained sort of deal."

"I see, do you have any idea how he would have gotten you to Hogwarts?"

"Thanatos? I have no clue, he and I aren't exactly the closest of friends, just acquainted you might say."

"I see, well I suppose for now you can take the seventh year classes, and when you are ready to tell me, you may." As professor Dumbledore moves to walk away taking down the silencing charm, McGonagall enters with the sorting hat.

"Professor Dumbledore, I really wish that I could tell you everything, but I can't."

"Minerva if you would?" She looks between us curiously, a glance across the room shows Riddle sitting there with narrowed eyes, clearly not happy about having to be stuck in the hospital, serves him right, after all I probably couldn't count how many times I ended up in the hospital wing over the years due to Voldemort.

As the sorting hat is placed on my head madam Pomfrey seems to halt her buzzing around the hospital wing, I suppose that there isn't much else to be done. "You can say whatever you want out loud, I have no secrets to hide."

"Oh you definitely have the heart of a true Gryffindor, this is something you have proven time and time again. And the loyalty and caring, the compassion of a true Hufflepuff. Then there it is, you have the potential to be as smart as any Ravenclaw, if you were to apply yourself properly…do not be afraid to be better than others."

"Yeah, just throw me in Gryffindor already."

"There is no doubt in my mind you would do well in-"

"Don't say it, don't you dare say it. They'd kill me, I can't do it, I don't want to die."

"Oh they won't kill you, there is only one place for you and that's in-"

"You're going to do this no matter what I say you're going to place me there aren't you?"

"Oh you've figured me out. You could be great, and there isn't any other place to put you than-"

"I won't fit."

"You will and you know it."

"Please don't do this."

"You know my choice."

"I can't promise I won't kill him."

"But you won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because you don't want to, you feel that you deserved to be there. Your friend Thanatos gave it back you know."

"Gave what back?"

"The secret behind your scar."

"I didn't it want back."

"And yet you don't seem that upset."

"Who am I to argue?"

"Most anyone else would."

"When have I ever been anyone else?"

"Just embrace who you are."

"I won't do it."

"And why not, what are you afraid of?"

"Please just don't send me there; I won't be able to do it."

"You can and you know it, there is only one place for you and that is in Slytherin." At the hat's decision I take it off of my head and hand it to McGonagall, refusing to look at anyone else.

"Madam Pomfrey may I please leave now?"

"I'm sorry dear but you need to spend at least one more night here."

"Fine, then could you please get them out, I need to just be alone right now." Madam Pomfrey nods and shoos Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall out, but that doesn't mean that I'm not still stuck in a room with Riddle, Madam Pomfrey moves to shut the privacy curtains, I watch silently as she does.

Once I'm alone I reach into the bag next to me and begin digging around until I find my wand to cast a silencing charm.

Draco pov

I watch silently as Serpens scribbles out name after name from his try out list, this will most definitely be interesting. "Draco, we can't do this, all these people trying out for seeker tried out last year, they all suck I don't think any of them could play chaser, our quidditch team is doomed this year."

"Let's just take last year's team, and find a few reserves, I mean everyone we had last year can play any position so we can if we need to place ourselves in other positions."

"We're still short a chaser though, and we have to go through the tryouts tomorrow, and there is nobody we can use."

"Mr. Black need I remind you, that should we not win the quidditch cup this year, the Gryffindors shall never let us live it down."

"Professor Snape, we didn't hear you come in, don't worry though, I will build us the best quidditch team and reserve team Hogwarts has ever seen. We will not lose, I refuse to let that happen in any way shape or form."

"Tom will be able to make the tryouts tomorrow right?"

"Mr. Riddle is regrowing his bones, but yes he should be in condition enough to try out for his position on the quidditch team tomorrow."

"Great, in that case I'm off to go motivate him to attend tryouts, don't want him thinking that he can get out of quidditch because he fell off a broom."

"Madam Pomfrey isn't letting anyone in to the infirmary unless they are in need of medical attention."

"Why?"

"Request of our newest Slytherin, she asked Madam Pomfrey to keep people out, and that is precisely she is doing."

"Wait, hot girl got sorted into Slytherin?"

"Miss Evanston was sorted into Slytherin."

"That's brilliant because if she is a gift from Aphrodite specifically for Tom just as I believe, then that means she has to be great at quidditch."

"Tom hates quidditch."

"You're right, she must be for you, I mean you weren't that far away, and I'd sooner believe you were the one praying, it could have simply been a miscalculation of where to materialize her…which means she'll be great at quidditch."

"Only just as Tom I did no praying for anything."

"I'll bet you thirty galleons that she's a seeker; come along Silverfur, we need to go check on our dear Inkcoat."

"And how exactly will be doing that; you heard Professor Snape, injured students only."

"You're right, sacrifices will have to be made. "

"Not happening, Black. You can injure yourself."

"And risk damage to my beauty…surely you jest."

"You're not right in the head…I hope you know that."

"When have I ever been right in the head?"

"You haven't, now how about we go find Hadrian and see if we can't borrow his invisibility cloak, because to be honest I feel that would be a lot less complicated."

"Sure if you want to do things the easy way, we inducted you into the Marauders and everything so you should know that we don't do the easy way."

"Against both mine and Tom's will, besides you have the Potter's to be your partners in crime."

"Well in that case I'll just tell Hadrian and we'll never get our hands on that cloak."

"Dammit Black, we're going to borrow the cloak then we're going to see Riddle and that's that."

"Fine, but since you and Tom don't want her, I get dibs on the gift from Aphrodite." I just roll my eyes, _I really need to figure out just how many damn times he was dropped on his head as an infant, if we weren't family; I swear I would kill him._

I groan as Serpens runs off to go find Hadrian to get the invisibility cloak, while he's doing that; I suppose I should just go wait for him outside of the hospital wing. Quietly I walk towards the hospital wing to wait for Serpens, this could be awhile.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Prologue

READ AND REVIEW

A.N. So this chapter took longer than thought to get out.

Warning: Characters may be a bit OOC

 _Thought_

 _"Parseltongue"_

"conversation"

" _ **in head conversation"**_

* * *

Chapter 2

Violet Pov

I roll my eyes as I see the infirmary door open and shut but no visible person walking through, someone please tell me I was never that bad with the invisibility cloak. With just the smallest of a smirk on my face I pull out the marauders map to check and see just who snuck in under the cloak. Serpens Black and Draconis Malfoy, _why am I not surprised?_

Smirking I put the map back in my bag and flick my wrist causing the privacy curtains around me to open, they're still under the cloak obviously. Riddle quirks a brow as he notices my sudden reappearance from behind the curtains but he soon goes back to his book.

"You seem to have some guests Riddle, I shouldn't be surprised about Serpens Black, though I must admit; I am surprised by you Draconis Malfoy. With those words the indivisibility cloak falls to the floor to reveal the shocked face of Serpens Black and the blank face of Draco Malfoy.

"Well so much for sneaking in to see Tom without being caught, how the hell did you know we were under there?"

"For starters I saw the door open and shut."

"Great, now that we've established that, could we get out of here before Madam Pomfrey finds us?"

"No, I came to check on Tom, and since gift from Aphrodite is up, I should like to know if she has any interest in trying out for the quidditch team."

"Not interested Black."

"Oh come on, I bet you play a brilliant seeker, you see I've decided Aphrodite just miscalculated when she sent you, and you're really meant for Draco here, which means you play seeker right?"

"Are you serious?"

"No that's my dad, but I do believe you're a gift from Aphrodite, so you do play seeker right?"

"Actually Black, she was sent by Thanatos." My eyes snap to Riddle, _how the hell did he know? Dumbledore put up a silencing charm!?_

"You mean my rebel theory is right, and if she works for Thanatos, then she has to be brilliant on a broom. And that means she wasn't sent for either of you, so I can feel no guilt in trying to steal her for myself. This day just keeps getting better and better!"

"I'm not a rebel, how many times do I have to say it?"

"You work for Thanatos!"

"No, we're acquaintances, he sent me here for his own amusement I'm sure, I keep him entertained and he keeps me sane you could say."

"Great we established that Serpens was right about her being a rebel, we established Tom is in fact fine, like before and she's rejected your offer of Quidditch, could we please go now?"

"No Silverfur, not until she agrees to try out and play for our Quidditch team it is the right thing to do. Quidditch is important to all Slytherins, and she is a Slytherin."

"That's it I'm out of here, it was nice meeting you Serpens, tell Madam Pomfrey thanks for treating me, and tell Dumbledore thanks for letting me stay, but I really just have got to go."

"What you can't go, the desperate need for more players on our Quidditch team aside, no matter what your relationship to Thanatos. That means that you can help us fight Grindelwald, don't you want to help us free the muggles?"

"Thanks but no thanks, I've faced enough egomaniac dark lords to last me a life time, my battle is done and over with. And whoever your so called chosen one is, I'm sure he'll be just fine without me, so bye."

"Hold on a minute, do you seriously not know who the boy-who-lived is, how could you not? Where do you live under a rock?"

"No actually most recently I've found myself living on this really secluded island off the coast, in this heavily guarded building. And you may just get all the happiness sucked out of you or even your soul. Oh and my room had a cot, a toilet, a sink and a door made from metal bars."

Riddle doesn't so much as look even slightly fazed by my words, Malfoy just briefly lost his composure before regaining it while Serpens Black is still gaping at me.

"You just described Azkaban you do realize that?"

"Really, good I was worried I had described the wrong wizarding prison there for a minute. But you'll have to excuse me if I don't actually bother to keep up with society; it's hard to get a copy of the prophet behind Azkaban walls."

"Morgana, you don't work for Thanatos, you're her. I thought you were just a legend, I mean they said Thanatos didn't work alone, but-"

"Hold on a minute, who exactly do you think that I am?"

"Oh come on, we've all heard of you, you're the prodigy of Thanatos, you single handedly burned down half of Germany!"

"Serpens, she's our age, it couldn't possibly be her, she would have had to have been five in order to be her, and no five year old could possibly burn down half of Germany; and single handedly, be realistic."

"Yeah well they said there was no way that someone could survive the killing curse, or that anyone could ever possibly defeat Grindelwald…that happened. We never thought Tom would play Quidditch but he's our star chaser."

"Hold on Riddle plays Quidditch…well then I'm definitely not playing Quidditch. I absolutely hate Riddle, so there's no way I'm playing Quidditch."

"How could you say you hate Riddle when you barely even know each other, you haven't spoken to each other enough to have legitimate reason to hate him just so you know."

I look at Draco Malfoy with the hardest and coldest look that I can muster; he takes a half step backwards, _back home I'd smirk at that, but not here. Not in front of Riddle, not when I am so thoroughly ticked off, I can't believe of all the things!_

"There are only four people I truly hate with every fiber of my being Malfoy. Tom Riddle, Bellatrix LeStrange, Dolores Umbridge and Rita Skeeter, do you want to know why I hate them? Let's start with dear Bella then shall we…she murdered the closest thing to a father that I ever had…the man that was going to take me away from my suffering right in front of me. Dolores Umbridge, besides making my life miserable she had me scar my own hand. Rita Skeeter, she defamed me in every single way she could think of."

They don't say a thing, not one of them, then Malfoy smirks in a way that is just so Malfoy that it irritates me. "Well that covers three of the four, but that doesn't explain why you could possibly hate Tom, he's never done any of those things to you."

"No…Tom Riddle is the worst of them all, because he took everything away from me, and the similarities between us. The only freaking difference besides gender Malfoy, is that I wasn't born under the effects of amortentia, which in case you didn't know, means unlike him I have the ability to love. I do not fear him, but I do hate him."

With that I grab my bag and storm out of the infirmary, I don't care what madam Pomfrey says, I cannot stay in there with that murderer for another minute. Not without killing him or attempting to kill him at least.

* * *

Riddle pov

I watch silently as the girl, Evanston storms out of the infirmary, I turn to Malfoy and Black with a quirked brow. Malfoy seems to be just as confused as I myself am, Black however and unsurprisingly looks like he just won a million galleons for simply standing there.

"Am I the only one that thinks she's even hotter when she's angry? I wonder if I can get her to be angry at me the way that she's angry at you for just existing Tom. Because if I can get her into bed then I think I could have some fun."

"Why do I associate myself with such a perverted fool?"

"Because I'm a fun-loving-crazy, and my dad happens to be the person that smuggles you all kinds of contraband into Hogwarts who also happened to teach you how to transform into your animagus Inkcoat."

"You're an imbecile."

"Maybe, I'm going to be the imbecile that gets into the pants of the Phoenix, of Thanatos's prodigy, and then I'm going to marry her one of these days because have you two seen her?"

"You do know there's a lot more to a girl than looks right?"

"Yes Malfoy believe it or not I do, and she's the Phoenix, so we know she's got a lot more than just the looks, and she was sorted into Slytherin to top it off. I'm officially in love."

"You have zero evidence that she's the Phoenix."

"Zero evidence, mysterious arrival, ties to Thanatos himself, straight out of Azkaban, come on you know the legends Malfoy. I mean she's supposed to be his second in command; she was supposedly raised by Thanatos. Just think about the legends for just a second…eyes the precise color of the killing curse, hair dark as raven, a temper that rages like fire."

"She's not the Phoenix."

"Oh she is, and I will prove it to you, do you know how? I'm going to do it by going about this in a rather typical marauder manner. I shall not fail, and if I must, I shall enlist the help of Marauders past Misters Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs will be more than willing to help me unearth the truth."

"Good luck with that."

"Just you wait, she's the Phoenix, and after I've proven it to you, I shall sleep with her, and then marry her, and then we shall have lots and lots of children."

"Or you're wrong and she kills you, or you by some miracle are correct about her being the Phoenix and she kills you with a slow and painful death."

"Such pessimist, maybe I should have let the hat place me in Gryffindor, though had I done that then I wouldn't have nearly given dad a heart attack. Ah- the lengths one is willing to go to torment their father with meaningful pranks."

"And yet he let your mother name you Serpens?"

"You two have met the woman right, I do not think even lord Grindelwald would wish to piss her off thoroughly, and especially when she's pregnant. She wanted me to be named Seprens and so that is my name, which is why my lovely little sister has the name that mother picked out as well. End of discussion on that…dad had two choices, give in or die."

"Well then clearly you lack what little sense Sirius possesses if you think that it would be a good idea to tick off Evanston. I am almost confident that she'd be able to kill you."

Serpens rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to retort at Draco when he stops, as the entire room shakes. Madam Pomfrey comes rushing out of her office, she takes one look around the room before her eyes widen at the sight of the empty bed across from mine, then narrow at Serpens and Draco.

"You two are not supposed to be in here; where is miss Evanston?!"

"She kind of stormed out angrily, not long after Draco pointed out that she had no grounds to hate Tom. Of course she went on angry rant before leaving."

"Poppy, where is the girl, she was supposed to remain in here until her magic was settled!?" I refocus my attention on Dumbledore at that, I don't recall anyone even once mentioning that the girl's magic was unstable.

"Apparently these two caused her to storm off." Dumbledore looks at Draco and Serpens with a disappointed frown, Serpens just grins innocently and Draco sighs.

"You best hope boys that nothing happens because of your careless inability to follow instructions-" It's at that moment that the entire school begins to shake, potions phials fall off of shelves and shatter, a couple of portraits fall off the walls and books fall to the ground. That is not good.

"Albus; do you think?"

"Yes, I believe that Ms. Evanston's magic is definitely acting out, let us only hope she has not caused any permanent damage to herself or the school" A loud thunderous clap sounds and the school shakes again, Dumbledore sighs. "We best go find her before she expels all of her magical energy, please go alert the other professors; I think I shall get started on my search."

I watch as they both leave the infirmary at a quick pace, great something is going on and I don't know exactly what it is, this simply will not do. I must do whatever it takes to find out just what Violet Evanston really is. I wouldn't be surprised if she were the Phoenix, she's just weird enough to be and she's so unusual and if her magic did _that_ well I have no doubt in my mind that there is nothing wrong into looking into this a little bit more.

"I would like for the both of you to find out everything that you can about Evanston, something about her does not set right with me. She's powerful, I do not want her getting out of hand, and it would be easy for her to do it."

"You think she might work for Grindelwald then?"

"I don't know, all I know is that she acts far too ignorant for anything she says to be true, if she's not here for Grindelwald then she is here for Thanatos and I want to know why."

"Alright, I think we can figure this out, this will me most interesting and interesting is always good now isn't it. So Tom any advice on how we'll pull this off?"

"You're a Slytherin Serpens, whether you like it or not, I think you'll can figure this out." Serpens shrugs nodding his head in understanding, Draco rolls his eyes clearly unamused by Serpens and his inability to always be a proper Slytherin.

* * *

Violet pov

"Evanston, what do you think you are doing?!" I pause my angry tantrum at the familiar shout behind me, I turn around to see professor Snape standing there glowering that ever familiar Snape glower. I can't help it, I feel myself break into a wide grin, that is until I take in my surroundings, I've completely destroyed part of the school grounds, that's not good.

"I'm sorry Professor Snape, I didn't realize, I'll clean this up and head to my room, and I'll serve whatever detention you want me to. I'm sorry I didn't realize I had…I'm sorry."

"Ms. Evanston, you need to return to the infirmary."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I lost my temper and I- oh my merlin, I'm turning into him aren't I? I'm turning into Voldemort, I'm sorry, it's my fault, they're all dead and it's my fault. I didn't stop him in time, they're dead because of me, I'm sorry professor, it's my fault, all of it…I'm sorry."

"Evanston!...Calm yourself…come with me to the infirmary now." As Snape steps closer to me I wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his chest crying, I don't care if it's improper or that I'm in a universe where Snape doesn't know me. I just need a hug and he's the only one that I know and trust completely. "Ms. Evanston, please get off."

"Severus, oh thank goodness you found her; Ms. Evanston are you alright?"

"They're all dead, and it's my fault, I couldn't protect them, and I killed him, I killed him professor, I failed to protect them and I killed him. I killed him professor, they should have killed me, they should have given me the Dementor's kiss, I should be dead!"

McGonagall looks at Severus with a horrified look on her face, _I should be dead…I killed Voldemort…I killed him…I failed to save the others. I deserved death, they wouldn't grant it…no matter how much they wanted me in Azkaban…I'm still their stupid Girl-Who-Lived._

"Severus, what's wrong with her?"

"I killed him…he's dead and I killed him and the others they're dead too and it's all my fault, I please kill me professor, please…you have to kill me!"

"Ms. Evanston I shall not kill you."

"If you won't kill me, then I'll do it myself, don't think I won't I know the spell, it was one of his favorite spells. It's just a two words a green light and it'll all be over. Yes, I think I should like that…for it to all be over. DO YOU HEAR THAT VOLDEMORT, YOU'RE FINALLY GOING TO GET YOUR WISH; YOUR WISH FOR MY DEATH IS FINALLY COMING TRUE; AND YOU WON'T EVEN BE ALIVE TO CELEBRATE!"

"Ms. Evanston; this is getting out of hand!"

"You're right professor it is out of hand. My entire life is out of hand, everyone that I know and love dies, so why can't he just end my life now? Why can't professor end my pain and the suffering, not just mine but that of those around me."

"Ms. Evanston my dear, please calm down, would you care for a lemon drop, we can discuss this in my office."

"There is nothing to discuss, and if he won't end my life, then I will," I angrily turn my wand towards me, "Avada-" before I can utter a syllable of the other half of the incantation Snape cast the body bind spell on me… _that snake; he's robbing me of my death!_

 **" _I don't know what you mean, I happen to be right here."_**

Someone grabs my wand out of my hand before Professor Dumbledore cast _Finite Incantum_ undoing the body bind spell, I just lay there. **_"Well that's not much fun at all, we should fix that, but of course they will never let you just simply die."_**

 ** _"Shut-up!"_**

 ** _"Well that's not nice, and you should be thanking him, didn't anyone ever tell you how an unbreakable vow works. He swore to protect you and keep you alive in your time and dimension, that vow carries here. It's rather complex, see if he were to kill a new born you, it would have no effect on him, but were he to harm you after you reached the age in which the protection was sworn to you, it doesn't matter what year, what dimension, the vow would still carry."_**

"No…no…no! I'm sorry professor, I didn't realize, I'm sorry, so sorry, I didn't mean to, I didn't realize. I'm glad you stopped me from killing myself, from killing you."

"The girl is completely mad."

"Ms. Evanston look at me," I look towards professor Snape, his dark eyes actually showing a hint of concern, it's comforting and unnerving at the same time. Professor Snape isn't one to show emotion, at least not the Snape I know. "I do not know what is bothering you, but killing yourself is never the answer, do you understand me?"

"Yes professor, I'm sorry, so sorry, I didn't…I wasn't thinking…I…I just want to go home. Why won't Thanatos send me back, he has to send me back professor please...I have to go back, please I just want to go home."

"Professor Dumbledore is there any way in which we could send the girl home?"

"Come now Severus, she's clearly not in a right state of mind, not to mention we have no way of knowing where her home is. Thanatos does not exactly share the information of where he is from with anyone; Ms. Evanston could you perhaps tell us where your home is?"

 _My home is Hogwarts, but not this one, my Hogwarts is in another dimension where time ran differently. I need to be at a Hogwarts where I'm not just a nameless face, I'm fine not being the Girl-Who-Lived, but I miss having my friends, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, I'd even take a Draco Malfoy that knew me. Here all I have is familiar faces that don't know me in the slightest._

"You can't send me home professor, the only one who can do that is Thanatos and he had made himself quite clear on the matter. I can't go back, not as long as Grindelwald is breathing at least."

"He has asked you to kill Grindelwald?!"

"No, I would have refused to come in the first place if that was what he wanted. I don't care how many of my friends or rivals he threatened to kill; absolutely nothing would allow me to kill again. I guess that's the point though isn't it? I wouldn't have even come in the first place if lives weren't on the line. Damn Thanatos played right into my hero complex, that, I cannot believe I had been foolish enough to make a deal with him. I knew better, I-" Everything around me begins to spin, everything goes dark.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Prologue

READ AND REVIEW

A.N. I'm a horrible person and I have no excuse and this update probably isn't worth it, but for those of you who read this on the 5th of August, that's my birthday yay excitement! But ignoring that, I really am sorry for not updating...please don't kill me!

Warning: Characters may be a bit OOC

 _Thought_

 _"Parseltongue"_

"conversation"

" _ **in head conversation"**_

* * *

Chapter 3

Violet pov

I enter the Great Hall for breakfast and immediately get silent stares and whispers, even here in a universe not my own the whispers still follow me, it's almost as though there is no escaping the girl-who-lived, and perhaps there isn't. I attract attention no matter where it is I am I suppose; as I walk towards the Slytherin table, a few of the whispers catch my ear.

"Serpens said she's the Phoenix." I really need to figure out who this so called Phoenix is, because if Serpens is going to convince the school that's who I am, I need idea of how to argue against it, and knowing absolutely nothing about this so called Phoenix probably won't help.

"Her magic is what caused the earthquake and destroyed the grounds yesterday." It wasn't as though I tried to do that, I just lost my temper, well I suppose nobody finds out that I begged a professor to kill me I'll be alright. Great Violet, you're the new student and you're as the girl that is supposedly some Phoenix and suicidal not at all concerning.

"She materialized out of nowhere." I did not materialize from nowhere I was just born in another dimension, people can't actually believe these ridiculous yet in half of the cases true rumors could they…never mind it's Hogwarts they'd believe anything.

"Who do you think she is?" Well I was introduced….actually never mind, I was

"Better yet, where is she from."

"Probably a spy for Grindelwald, after all I heard she has an uncalled for hatred against Riddle, she has to be one of Grindelwald's." I suppose it doesn't matter what universe I'm in, Hogwarts will still have the gossip mill. Sighing I take a seat at the still empty part of the Slytherin table, as far from their hierarchy as I can get at that. Unfortunately I only manage to grab a single piece of bacon before Serpens Black has decided to seat himself in front of me.

"Don't worry about the gossip, it'll clear up within the week, two at the longest, their attention will switch to something new soon." I just scoff, like I'm worried about being the center of the gossip mill's attention, at this point in life I'm more than used to it; thanks a lot for that one Voldemort, and they wonder why I hate Tom Riddle.

"I'm not worried about gossip Black, I am well aware of how a school works. Gossip will happen, especially towards a strange new comer who had a magical outburst that shook the entire school. Has a complete hatred for their head boy nobody else can understand, and came out of nowhere. I know that this will get far worse before it gets any better."

"Well then, you're taking this better than most, most people freak out, really the only other person I've ever seen this calm about being the center of attention in the gossip mill is Riddle."

"Speaking of Riddle, you best go back over there before he loses his patience, they're wearing thin." Serpens looks back at the other end of the table, to see Riddle eating his breakfast calmly, as though nothing is out of the ordinary.

"He looks fine to me." I bite back any of my cutting remarks about Voldemort and his evilness instead opting for a little more subtly…not that it was much admittedly.

"He will hurt you, it is what people like him do." Serpens shook his head giving me a sad smile, that reminded me vaguely of Remus and Sirius.

"People like you?" His words caught me off guard and I actually did a spit-take right on him, he didn't so much as flinch, which admittedly is impressive.

"What?" He quirks a brow at that, as though his question and it's answer were both obvious, but it's not…it's really not.

"Yesterday, you said that you and him were alike; when you went on your rant about why you hate him. You said you were alike…so I would assume that's the kind of thing you do too?"

"No…I don't, I only ever try to protect others from people like him."

"But, how can he be bad if you are like him?"

"Just stop asking questions!" At my outburst my magic surges again, sending Black clear across the Great Hall and most of the food and dishware with him. All eyes turn towards me, and I stand abruptly and leave the Great Hall heading to the Slytherin common room. Once inside I shut the entrance and set up a few wards to keep others from getting in.

 _"Get ahold of yourself Violet. You are not him, you are nothing like him…he doesn't know love, he'd kill you in a heartbeat. The only person you've ever killed was him and you didn't even want to do that."_

 _"You are new speaker, why do you rant at yourself speaker; why are you upset?"_ I turn to the source of the voice to find a Black Mamba sitting in a large glass tank, of course the Slytherins would have a snake in their common room.

 _"It is nothing, I just seem unable to control my magic as of late. When my temper goes so does my magic, and I have no idea why, it's never done this before. Not to mention, I'm in some crazy alternative universe where the guy that always tried to kill me is still my age. Here my dead parents are alive, and apparently they have two children that are a few years younger than me. I don't know who's who in this war because apparently there is no bad house, no restrictions, and I'm just frustrated."_

 _"This person, who is supposed to be bad, you believe he is truly bad here as well?"_

 _"Yes, at least I think so, I don't know, he has to be. But here he's so... I don't know it's weird alright? Not to mention I have nobody to talk to."_

 _"You may speak to me, whenever you wish."_

 _"Thanks, but that's likely easier said than done, people can't know I'm a parseltongue, especially not Riddle."_

 _"You know Tom? Tom is very kind to me, and all snakes, he is kind to his other humans that come in here as well. Tom will be good friend for you, make friend with Tom and you can speak to him."_

 _"Absolutely not, the last thing I need is for him to know I can speak to snakes. We do not get along, please just don't mention this to him or any other snakes."_

 _"As you wish speaker, but you must come speak with me again, you shall feel better…however I believe that someone is trying to get in."_ Sure enough when I start paying attention I hear a pounding knock at the door…oh I am so in trouble, there is little doubt in my mind that is Snape.

Taking a deep breath I open the door to see exactly what I had been expecting Professor Snape glaring at me, some things will never change, no matter what universe I happen to be in.

"My office now," silently I follow him through one of the doors that leads to another hallway at the end of which is another door, which upon his opening reveals his office, he moves to sit behind his desks and indicates for me to sit in one of the two chairs across from him. Taking a deep breath and releasing slowly I do as indicated and wait for his next words.

"Do you care to explain that little stunt?"

"I didn't mean to do it, I just got frustrated, Serpens wasn't listening to me, and my magic, it sort of just lashed out. Then I ran to the common room and put up wards to keep people out and started ranting at the snake."

"You seem to be having trouble as of late with keeping your temper in check."

"I know professor, and I'm sorry it's just, I'm having trouble adjusting to this place I guess, it's frustrating. I wish I had someone to talk to about it with, but there is nobody that I can talk to."

"If you wish to talk, you may talk with me, it is part of my job as your head of house."

"You wouldn't believe me if I did."

"Try me." And though it went against her better judgement there was something about the potions master that made Violet want to open up. Perhaps it was the familiarity, the fact that he had risked so much in her world, the fact he died in order to protect her…whatever the reason Violet found herself speaking up.

"Well alright, I'm not from here, and I don't mean Scotland or England, I am from England, my family used to live in Godric's Hollow actually. You see, before I materialized here so to speak, I was in Azkaban. I'm sort of from another dimension you could say, one where time ran different, one where Tom Riddle was born in 1926 and grew up to be the man known as Lord Voldemort the darkest wizard in history, whose name people feared to speak. And I was prophesized to defeat him, this scar, he gave to me. Where I am from my Tom Riddle is your Grindelwald."

"Perhaps it would be best to start at the beginning." To her surprise Snape's tone wasn't skeptic, and that was all the reassurance that Violet needed to go on.

"What beginning, the beginning of it all, with how Tom Riddle- how Voldemort came to exist, my beginning of having the scar and being the Girl-Who-Lived, the beginning of my knowledge of the wizarding world; there are a lot of places we could call the beginning, and each one would make the story different."

"Why don't we start at the beginning of your knowledge of the wizarding world, I have a feeling everything else will eventually connect to that yes?"

"Well yeah but, alright, well it all started with the day we went to the zoo for my cousin Dudley's birthday I suppose, it was April. Mrs. Fig, that's my babysitter, well she had broken her leg so I had to go with the Dursley's to the zoo. I had been talking to this snake, and my cousin shoved me down, next thing I know the glass is gone, the snake is escaping and then Dudley was in the tank trapped behind the glass."

"And in this place, muggles are not the slaves to the magical men and women?" The question startles Violet at first but as she thinks it over she can understand how he would have a question like that…all things considered at least.

"No the statute of secrecy still stands, Dumbledore had defeated Grindelwald in 1945, with Grindelwald being sent to the prison he built, and in the 1970s Voldemort had risen to power, and October 31, 1980 he tried to kill me, failed and I got the scar and he vanished up until my first year where he was a wraith living on the back of a professor's head."

"On the back of a professor's head?"

"Quirrel, Defense Against the Dark Arts, anyways back to the story, you see after the zoo, before I knew it the letter arrived, one of thousands really. Each one addressed to where I was sleeping, first the cupboard under the stairs, then the smallest bedroom, then they sent Hagrid to give me my letter upon my eleventh birthday as I hadn't gotten the previous letters."

"You slept in a cupboard?"

"Yes, my aunt and uncle thought it was appropriate, it was only after the first letter arrived that they gave me my cousin Dudley's second bedroom. Anyways like I said, Hagrid arrived; we were staying in this cabin in the middle of nowhere to avoid the thousands of letters being sent. It was just after midnight on July 31, my eleventh birthday, I had just blown out the candles of the cake I had drawn in the dirt, when this loud banging noise sounded at the door."

And as I launched into the story of my first year, Professor Severus Snape stood there listening intently and though I had no idea how he would react when I finished, the fact that he didn't look at me as though I was crazy or something was a slight bit comforting. When I finally finished my tale with how I was locked in Azkaban and Death visiting me and sending me here to aid the boy-who-lived Severus Snape merely nodded his head.

"It sounds to me as though you've had quite the life miss Evanston…or should I call you Potter; that is what you said your true name is; Violet Potter?"

"You know professor when you talk like that I can't tell if you believe me or if you're just mocking me…look I know it's hard to swallow, I have trouble believing it, and it's my life but. I don't know how to convince you I'm telling the truth, you can see my memories I suppose, but I really don't know how to prove anything."

"I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt miss Potter…but do not make me regret it." I felt my jaw drop at those words, never would I have thought that Severus Snape in any universe, time or dimension would give me the benefit of the doubt, and yet here was saying those very words.

"Thank you so much professor, I promise that I wasn't lying, that I'm not lying, and I really am sorry I had asked you to kill me yesterday, it was childish of me…and a coward's way out…it's just that…I guess going to school with the person that murdered everyone I cared for, and I killed in return had a bigger effect on me than I would have thought…does that make sense?"

"Not much, but I believe I understand what it is that you are trying to say; however I would strongly advise you against telling anyone else about any of this…I would also advise you against going places alone. I am not entirely sure you can be trusted not to have another breakdown, given your history and yesterday, and your outburst at breakfast this morning, and given how your magic clearly hasn't stabilized."

I didn't like the idea of what he was hinting at, but I suppose that given my recent suicidal tendencies as of yesterday I shouldn't be all that surprised they want someone to watch me twenty-four seven, and now of course he'll also know to have that person watching for me to attempt to kill Tom Riddle. Maybe I should have thought this through more before agreeing with Death's proposition…okay I know I should have but…I guess a Gryffindor will always be a Gryffindor.

Riddle Pov

After the way breakfast had gone everyone was watching the new girl with curious gazes as we entered into our first class of the day; Defense Against the Dark Arts; her eyes widened and a huge grin overtook her face when she saw professor Lupin; she truly is strange. She then further confused everyone by sitting at the front of the room on the Gryffindor side, that was until Ron Weasley told her in no uncertain terms that Slytherins sit on the other side of the room. As she moved to sit on the Slytherin side of the room she realized the only open seats were in the back or the one next to me.

She promptly moved to take an empty seat in the back of the room, as Professor took roll call he paused upon seeing our newest student sitting in the back of the room. "Miss Evanston, if you wouldn't mind I'd like you to sit up closer to the front." All eyes turned to the girl at the back of the room, her eyes an eerie killing curse green. She seemed to be seriously considering how to answer the professor's request, then she silently grabbed her things and moved to sit in the desk next to mine.

She pulled out some parchment and a quill and watched professor Lupin intently, pulling out my own quill and parchment I listened to Lupin finish taking roll call before setting myself to take notes over his lecture.

"Now as you all know, we will be doing mock-duels on Friday; that gives us today and Wednesday to teach you guys some more spells, but first let's have a quick review, would anyone like to tell Miss Evanston what we've been working on." Serpens unsurprisingly shot his hand into the air, he always did when he thought he could impress a girl that had captured his intrest.

"Mr. Black."

"We've been working on non-verbal spells." That got the girl to sit up and she raised her hand, confusion was written plainly across her face, must not have ever heard of a non-verbal spell before, wouldn't surprise me.

"Yes Miss Evanston?"

"It's just, I learned non-verbal spells in my sixth year professor, and that wasn't even a special instance like when I learned the Patronus charm my third year…this was something our professor taught the entire class."

"You couldn't possibly be able to cast a Patronus, most grown wizards can't cast one." It was none other than Hermione Granger the Gryffindor know-it-all that spoke up. I mean I know more than she does, but I don't show off in a know-it-all manor.

"Perhaps you'd care to demonstrate Miss Evanston…I admit I find myself a little curious to see how strong of a Patronus you could cast." The girl next to me smiled, and she pulled out her wand and stood from her desk, she looked right at Professor Lupin as she softly spoke the words _Expecto Patronum._ In all regards as quietly as the words were spoken she shouldn't have even managed a silvery mist, so I admit to my shock when a blinding white light burst from her wand and began dancing around the room in the shape of a serpent, she kept staring at it as though in shock.

"Well done Miss Evanston…I must say take ten points to Slytherin."

"It's a snake."

"Yes I see that; were you expecting something else?"

"Actually yes…it's always been a stag…ever since I learned the spell at thirteen. I mean I know that a Patronus can change as a person changes, especially if they do so drastically. Or when, well I have an auror friend who's Patronus changed after she had fell in love with someone else, her Patronus changed to represent him." Her friend is an auror, well it's official this strange girl definitely works for Grindelwald.

"Yes…that is a possibility, do you feel that you've changed enough psychologically that your Patronus could have changed?" She looked contemplative as she thought about it, her eyes drifting towards the snake Patronus still dancing around the room, dancing its towards me, and for some reason she seemed to nod her head as though in understanding as a sad smile overtook her face.

"A bit perhaps, but what I think it is professor is that my Patronus hasn't changed to represent someone I care about, but someone who has influenced me my entire life, who had recently died; it's changed to represent Voldemort." There it was, that name again, the name she had shouted when she had first woken up, a person she talks about with both venom and praise.

"Do you mind my asking how so?" Violet just smiled as she stared at her Patronus, it was sad really given she wasn't putting forth any effort to maintain the thing, it shouldn't have still been dancing around the room.

"He was in Slytherin, and he embodied everything Slytherin stands for to a fault, but he was more than that. Voldemort is the most powerful wizard who has ever lived, the greatest Dark Lord in history, he wasn't a Dark Lord, he was _the_ Dark Lord, and he was the only man I ever killed." That got stunned silence, who would have guessed it, this powerful witch who can cast a fully corporal Patronus has killed.

Before another word could be said, before anyone could react the school's alarm system went off. It was loud and ear piercing, which meant nothing good for the school as every student in the room along with Professor Lupin stiffened, all but the new girl, ignorant to what that particular alarm meant. It wasn't an alarm for an out of control fire, no it was far worse, it was alarm alerting the school that Grindelwald had come for a visit and all staff and students were to meet in the Great Hall.

This alarm wasn't as bad for everyone else as it was for myself and Dumbledore; Dumbledore after all was the only to ever openly oppose Lord Grindelwald from the very beginning. And I myself, it was like attending my own execution every time I went because I could never know if he would try to kill me, the Boy-Who-Lived.


End file.
